Escaping My Dark Past
by OurHopelessWorld
Summary: Her past haunts her...Everyday day... Every night...She can't take and decides to throw away her emotions.The innocent girl she was has disappeared only shows her feelings to the ones she loves. My First Fanfic.Tell me if you like it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or The characters

Summary: Persona finds Mikan and takes her to The Academy and treats her like a sister and also trains her. Mikan has her past haunting her "You killed her, you killed her..." She denies that she killed her mother but they keep coming. She cry's every night and every day because of the pain the whispers give her.

Escaping My Dark Past

Chapter 1

An explosion was heard and smoke puffed out and filled the whole area. A women who had brunette waist length hair, black top with a dragon design on it though you couldn't see it because it was been ripped, black shorts was panting while holding a four year old girl who was crying in her arm.

A man charged at her from the smoke surprised her and she got pushed to the ground, she clutched the girl tightly so she wouldn't get hurt. The man was from an organisation called the AAO and was ordered to kill Yuka the said women.

( I`ll call the man Hayate because it`s annoying to write ' The man ' every time)

Hayate walked towards her and stepped roughly on her arm making her cry out in pain. "Don't you just love it when the person you hate is powerless and is about to die." He smirked and held a gun to her head "Say goodbye Yuka!" Just then a bright light was emitted from the little girl.

The light blinded both the people and when a strong force came it shoved them to a wall. A explosion then blowed up the whole place making blood splatter everywhere but the girl was protected by an invisible wall.

Everything was destroyed, everyone who she loved, everyone except her… This was nothing she could ever forget even though she was only four.

A man named Persona who was wearing a white masquerade like mask, a black cloak with black trousers. He was emitting a dark and dangerous aura. He was wondering around until her saw a place where he guessed a fight happened here.

He spotted the girl who was lying unconscious on the floor and went up to her. His eyes softened, he always had a soft spot for little **GIRLS** so he picked her up and went to go back to the academy not before looking for any clues of what happened.

Persona was jumping from tree to tree silently while holding the girl. He arrived at the hospital that was provided at the school since it was a school for alices. You never know where there could be a fight.

"Check this girl for any injuries." He said coldly to a doctor called Subaru. He nodded and took the girl from his hands.

Subaru went into a room that was empty and laid her down. He did some checks on her to check if there were any minor injuries but there was none. He left her alone to rest but once he walked out the door the girl woke up.

She blinked and looked at her surroundings. Persona walked in to check on the girl but was surprised to see her awake startling her and him. "I see your awake would you, would you tell me what happened to you." He said in a slightly warmer tone but still cold.

The girl blinked one, twice and three times before jumping out of bed and bear hugged Persona which made him fall to the ground.

She hugged him like there was no tomorrow and whispered "Twank You!" He chuckled at her 'baby accent'. He lifted her up so he could stand up and asked "Whats your name little girl?" The girl exclaimed "Mikan Sakuwa!" He put her on the bed and said "You should get some sleep, you must be tired and you have a big day tomorrow."

"Haii Onee-chan!" She gave him one more hug before begging tucked into bed. Mikan fell asleep peacefully and Persona disappeared. After 10 minutes Mikan had sweat bead coming down her forehead.

She tossed and turned in the bed whispering painfully "No… I didn't kill Oka-san. NOO!" Her clothes began to get damp and then she started sobbing clutching her chest tightly as if she was in terribly pain.

She screamed and that scream was loud enough for Persona to come. He slammed the door open and ran to where Mikan was. (It was a small run like2-3 metres, I know really short which was about four steps for him)

He picked her up carefully and cradled her hushing her to quiet down. He's always cold to others because nobody likes him and because he was scary but this girl, this girl was different from others, she wasn`t scared of him heck! She even hugged him and called him 'Onee-chan'

He swore that he was going to protect this girl even if it costs him his life, this girl made him special just by giving him a simple hug. His parents abandoned him when he was little because of his alice.

Once Mikan fell asleep again he put her on the bed gently and slipped out of the room and watched her from a tree.

Morning came, the sun was shining brightly, the birds were tweeting loudly and Mikan woke up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes cutely looking around her room. She looked around the room frantically trying to look for her one-chan.

She couldn't find him so she started crying. Persona snapped his eyes open once he heard her cry. He appeared in front of her and Mikan jumped on him burying her head in his chest. "Onee-chan where were you!" She said punching him softly.

Personas eyes softened at her and just patted her head "Do you have an alice?" he asked her. "Ywes of couse I doo I got nunifffcaticon and copy and stwealing." She chirped. Persona`s face turned into a frown.

Shes got to do missions and she has to put up with my harsh training because her alices are dangerous. He thought.

"Mikan since you have such strong and dangerous alices you will have to do training and you will get hurt a lot okay?" He said softly. "Yes I want to come stronger and I dwont care about getting hurt." She stated confidently.

Persona nodded his head and took her by the hand and walked her to the forbidden northern forest. Trees swished and swayed, animals were growling and the forest got darker as they went further through it.

Persona stopped and said "Fight me so I can see what you need to improve on." He thought this was going to be easy since it was an innocent girl he was fighting. Little did he know that he was going to be surprised?

Mikan got into a fighting stance and dashed over to Persona with so much force that it made him stumble backwards. "You are strong little girl." He teased before getting into his fighting stance.

Each of them received strong blows from each other but none would give up.

_ONE HOUR LATER_

Both were panting when finally Persona raised his hand and sighed in defeat. Mikan jumped up and down "YAATAAA!" She hugged him and he hugged her back. "You will start school in 7 years in class 2A (Idk what class they`re in so sorry if im wrong)

Mikan nodded and walked out of the forest holding his hand. A boy with crimson eyes was watching them intently before swiftly jumping away from them. Even though Mikan beat Persona she still needs a lot of practice.

Every day Mikan trained hard in the northern forest until she could control every single one of her alices making her emotions go away. She was cold but warm to Persona

Her past still haunts her….She cried every night every day, Nothing helped her so she decided to throw away her emotions to not feel the pain anymore…

Thanks for reading!

This is My First Fanfic So Give Me A Review Will Ya

Sorry If This Is A Bit Short But I Got No Ideas

Tell Me If You Like It


End file.
